


Chance

by Lacertae



Series: Tumblr prompts and asks [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Drabble, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Genji/Zenyatta, tumblr prompt ask “Genyatta regency au"





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for these short drabbles, I didn't want to clutter and post them all here, but tumblr is going to be dead soon, and I have to put these somewhere.

**Chance**

“I see no horse, this time. So do young lords know how to walk, then?”

The voice makes Genji look up sharply, eyes brightening as he sees the now familiar face of the monk from the side of the road. He is smiling, gently, but his eyes seem to sparkle with amusement, and Genji’s heart flutters despite himself.

“We do, though nothing beats the exhilaration of racing through the fields on the back of a horse,” he says, boasting, and puffs his chest out a bit. “And I am a champion at that.”

“Yes, you do seem like the kind of person who would be… rather fast,” Zenyatta murmurs, smile turning into what counts as a smirk, and when Genji realises what the monk has said he stumbles on his own feet, eyes wide in shock.

This makes Zenyatta laugh –a soft, gentle sound that is like wind-chimes, like the kind Genji’s mother and father brought over from their country, before Genji was born. He grew up on that sound, during summers and winters alike, wind blowing softly to make the chimes sing.

Genji, despite himself, is enamoured.

What would his father say, youngest lord of the house, exchanging pleasantries with a foreign, poor monk in the middle of the road?

But his father is not here, and Genji has never quite liked to follow orders. Orders are boring, they tell him what to do, how to dress, how to act –who to marry.

That lady is nowhere near as interesting as this person, either way –Zenyatta, with his head shaved, dark skin that looks as soft and delectable as a treat, lips full and plump that attract Genji’s gaze even as the monk pokes fun at him.

They only met twice, now, and last time Genji was even more despondent, but he cannot hide his interest, when it is the memory of Zenyatta’s eyes and the way he did not treat Genji like the young Shimada heir, like he could do no wrong, chiding and poking fun at him instead even as he led him and his horse to his monastery to fix that poor animal’s horseshoe.

He wants to meet with him again, and judging by the knowing tilt of Zenyatta’s mouth, the sentiment might be returned.


End file.
